Not So Distant
by hevaann
Summary: A whole load of things aren't going to take place if Ryan lets Seth stay in Portland. Slash


Set During: **Season 2, Episode 1 '**_**The Distance**_**'**

_I own no rights to the O.C._

Every step Ryan took towards the taxi felt like a giant leap in the wrong direction. His fingers hesitated over the handle and then dropped back down by his side. Dismissing the driver, he turned and headed back up to the Portland house; Seth had fast become the only true family he had really known and hell if he was going to leave him now.

He raised his hand to knock at the door, when it was swung open in his face to reveal his adopted brother, his best friend. There was a momentary pause and then Seth grabbed Ryan's face with both hands and leant forward to kiss him on the lips. Stunned, Ryan just stood there. Finally Seth pulled away.

"Well that was awkward." He said, watching Ryan as the boy just raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you'd left, Chino." The boys spun to see Luke coming into the kitchen.

"I figured it was maybe time we all went home." He glanced across at Seth.

"Plus," The brunette interjected, "you don't have a water polo team here which is _really_ going to be a problem for me."

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

The pool-house; this was where Ryan belonged. He glanced around appreciatively at the familiar walls and knew that, while the reasons were tragic, leaving Theresa was for the best. Absentmindedly he reached backwards to pull the door closed.

"Ow!"

He spun to see Seth squished in the gap between the doors and just rolled his eyes.

"Just back and already at the sibling rivalry – this is good." Seth rubbed his shoulder and stepping into the room finally closed the door.

"I'm sorry about Theresa, man" He added after a few seconds silence, which was a lifetime to Seth Cohen.

"Thanks." Ryan sighed and sat down on the edge of the unmade bed, running his hands through his hair. Maybe he should be grieving? It was hard to when he felt so happy.

"Why are you grinning?" Seth asked, still standing in the doorway. "If it is because you are remembering that insane moment when I kissed you, then you can go ahead and forget about that." When Ryan didn't respond, Seth just ploughed on, "I mean I was just relived you know, I was there, you were there, we were there and it was all just impulse. It wasn't like I was planning it, and it's not like I love you or something. I mean I have nothing against you, I'm sure your very cute in your wife beater, but you're like a brother to me you know – and maybe I just got confused because you were there. Have I said that?"

Ryan rose slowly to his feet, smiling, "Seth – shut up."

"Totally shutting. From now on I will be 'silent Seth', won't hear a peep out of me. It will be like I'm not here."

"Seth?"

"Shutting!"

And then closing the gap between them, Ryan planted a gentle chaste kiss on Seth's mouth. It was over in an instant. Stepping back, he waited for the rambling reaction.

But, running his hands through his Jew-fro, he just ran a tongue over his lips. "What was that for?"

Ryan shrugged, the smile never leaving his face, "Call it impulse."

Slowly, tentatively, Seth reached up his hands and placed them either side of Ryan's face. He started to move forward and then pulled back. Taking a deep breath, he tried again feeling the soft lips move against his as he kissed him.

Ryan's hands found Seth's waist, resting comfortably, the pressure light. He turned his head slightly to push the other boy's lips apart and gently brushed his tongue along them, retreating it back into the safety of his own mouth.

Seth broke off to look at him, his usually laughing eyes serious, Ryan's expression did not change and, taking this as a good thing, Seth moved one of his hands to cup the back of Ryan's head; his thumb resting on his ear, and lips slightly parted kissed him again.

Letting one hand continue to explore under the back of Seth's shirt, Ryan moved the other to find his face, to run his fingers down his neck. Seth smiled mid kiss.

"That tickles." He confessed in-between contact.

"Sorry." Ryan responded, not stopping.

"It wasn't a complaint, it was just an observation."

"Uh huh." Mouth's still together, Ryan steered them towards the sheet-less bed, sitting down on the side and then edging himself backwards, feeling Seth crawl on top of him.

"You need a shave."

"Was that another observation?"

"No, it was a complaint." Ryan laughed into Seth's mouth and pulled him down onto the bed so that Seth's legs were entangled with his and their torsos were pressed side to side.

The kiss had stopped temporarily, the silence for once comfortable: both aware they were back home, together, and nothing had to be hurried. Reaching out to brush the hair from Seth's eyes, Ryan initiated the kiss once again, feeling his lips slide against his; warm, inviting, and just a little forbidden.

Seth moved closer, the only this now separating them was his hand under Ryan's shirt, finding the warm skin there; getting to know it with his fingertips.

Ryan rolled over on top of him, and keeling either side of Seth's body, pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it slowly, purposefully, on the floor. Never taking his eyes off Ryan, Seth sat up carefully, allowing the other boy to wrap his legs around his waist.

Seth was far less smooth with removing his own shirt; it getting stuck somewhere around his ears. Ryan started to laugh – the sound was sudden, a shock. Seth was suddenly very self-conscious as he added the material to the floor.

They sat there frozen in silence, arms now safely back down by their sides, the only point of contact where crotch met crotch and ached for attention. Ryan didn't dare move.

"Marissa." Seth stated.

"Summer." Ryan said simultaneously.

"Right."

"Yeah, right." Ryan's eyes were drawn in to where the dark hairs were beginning to show on Seth's chin; by the morning they would be rough stubble. Unconsciously, he reached his hand out to run a finger across the red rash appearing from where his own had brushed Seth's face.

The touch was too much for the brunette and, grabbing handfuls of Ryan's hair, pulled the boy back down on top of him so they were lying on top of the unmade bed. Lips finding each other despite all reasoning.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

"So? Did they want a coffee?" Sandy asked brandishing the coffee pot, watching as Kirsten pulled the patio door closed behind her; her eyes focussed on the floor.

"They're busy." She suddenly responded, snapping her head up. By passing the coffee, she opened a bottle of wine and poured a large glass.

"Is everything ok?" Sandy remained calm, it took a lot to rattle him, but he put the hot coffee down just in case.

"Our son's are making out in the pool-house." Kirsten explained, when coming up for air.

There was a momentary pause, "I'm a lawyer and I don't even know if that's legal." He pushed another wine glass in the direction of his wife. "Still – at least they're home."

"Yeah," She responded, downing what was left of the wine in her glass, and wincing when behind the large plastic screen something fell crashing to the ground, "Everything's perfect."


End file.
